Boys
by Joker of Panic
Summary: Marco just broke up with Dylan, but he falls in love with someone else. But that someone else hates him for using him. Marco x Tim


Letting Go

Marco sighed; he just got off the phone with Dylan. He had finally broken up with him, his first boyfriend. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Ellie walked down the stairs and saw Marco on the couch, a sad look on his face. "Uh oh, what did Dylan say," Ellie asked as she sat down.

"Dylan didn't say anything, I broke up with him," Marco replied, the sad look on his face turning into a smile. Ellie saw the smile and frowned

"What?" she asked, wondering why he was smiling.

He laughed at the curious look she was giving him, "Well, now that I'm single I can date any guy I want." She smiled and laughed.

"Well it looks like we have to go out and party," she told him, a sly smirk on her face. "I'll see you later when we go out, I'm off to meet Jesse." She waved and walked out the door. Marco sighed; Ellie was probably going to set him up with Eric again. Eric was a nice guy, but he really only wanted the one boy he hurt. Tim. 'Well,' Marco thought 'I used him to get back at Dylan, and I hurt him, he'll never want to date me again'.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ellie, Paige, Marco and Jesse stood in line to get into the club. 'The same club that me and Tim went to before…' Marco thought. Marco shook his head; he needed to stop thinking of Tim. He would never get to look into those warm brown eyes, touch those lips, and never love him, not after he betrayed him. 'God,' Marco thought 'why can't I just get over him.'

'Because you love him, you want to be the one that he goes to again, the one that he trusts with everything,' a voice in his head answered him.

"Marco, hey Marco, you coming Hun," Paige called to Marco as she walked into the club. Marco woke up from his thoughts and ran after her. As Paige went off dancing with Ellie and Jesse, Marco stalked off to the bar. Marco ordered water, not feeling his body could handle any alcohol. The pangs of his break-up were finally getting to him. As Marco sipped his water he watched out for any cute guys. There was a blond, but he was a little to old for Marco's taste. Then a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Get off; I don't wanna go, no." Marco's heart stopped. That was Tim's voice. That voice that he longed to hear whispering his name.

Marco turned and saw Tim, an older male dragging Tim to the bathroom. By the sound of Tim's voice, and the look of panic on his face you could tell he didn't want to go. Marco stood up and pushed his way to the bathroom, when he got to the door he could hear the cries of pain saying "please don't, no, don't it hurts, no, please stop, please."

Marco tried to open the door, but it was locked. Marco Pounded on the door, trying to get the damn thing open. "Fuck, how am I going to get the damn thing open," He asked himself. He looked around and saw a fire extinguisher. He went over and grabbed the red piece of metal. Marco used it as a battering ram and slammed into the glass. In an instant the glass shattered and fell like shooting stars. Marco rushed into the bathroom, gasping at what he saw.

There on the floor dripping in blood and semen was Tim. Naked and crying he was huddled into a corner, his body covered in bruises, face wet with tears. Marco ran over to the corner, embracing the boy. As Marco touched Tim, Tim flinched back, afraid. Tim looked up to see that Marco was holding, his arms wrapped tightly around his naked chest. "Tim, what happened, who hurt you," Marco asked his voice cracking.

Tim looked at Marco in disgust. "Why do you care," he asked as he pushed Marco away. Tim tried to stand up, but falls on his knees, cutting himself on the broken glass. Marco runs over to help him get up. Again Tim pushes him away, not wanting help from the man that hurt him the most. Tim picks himself back up and slowly puts back on his clothes. As Tim is putting on his clothes Marco looks at him, a scared look on his face.

"Tim, what happened, please tell me who hurt you, I want to help," Marco pleaded.

"What do you want Marco, huh, what!" Tim replied, tears streaming down his face. Marco walked over and wrapped his arms around the now bawling Tim.

"I want you to be able to trust me, I want you to fall in love with me, be the one you can go to for everything, and I want you to know that I'm sorry for hurting you," Marco whispered. Tim looked into Marco's eyes and kissed him, his lips molding into Marco's, Marco gasped in shock allowing Tim to get to taste the inside of Marco's mouth. After a minute or two Tim released Marco's lips, gasping for air. Marco smiled at Tim, "I guess this means you've forgiven me then?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes I have," Tim answered, smiling through tears. Marco grabbed Tim's hand and began to hall him out of the bathroom. "Where are we going?" Tim asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"Back to my place so that you can tell me everything that happened," Marco answered.


End file.
